Claustrophobie et baisers
by Maliang
Summary: Booth et Brennan se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur.


**Claustrophie et baisers**

**Auteur ** Jemb

**Traductrice ** Maliang

**Titre original :** Claustrophobia and kisses (  )

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** Brennan et Booth sont coincés dans un ascenseur

L'agent Booth ôta ses lunettes de soleil et ouvrit la grande porte en verre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'écarta afin de laisser sa partenaire, Temperance Brennan, entrer dans l'immeuble la première.

« Merci Booth » dit-elle

« C'est la moindre des choses » répondit-il en la suivant à l'intérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers la réception.

« Nous avons rendez-vous avec M. Jeffreys » annonça Booth

« Son bureau est au 8ième étage. Vous devez prendre l'ascenseur et vous présenter à sa secrétaire. Je l'informe que vous montez » expliqua la réceptionniste en adressant un sourire charmeur à Booth. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire mais l'effaça bien vite en voyant la mine renfrognée de Brennan. Elle déteste quand il utilise son charme pendant le travail.

« Venez Bones »** dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur**. Une fois appelé , celui-ci ouvrit ses portes et tous deux entrèrent à l'intérieur. Arrivé au 6ième étages, il y eu une puissante vibration et ils furent plongés dans le noir.

Booth sentit Brennan agripper son bras. Il ne le voyait pas dans le noir.

« Il ne devrait pas y avoir un générateur de secours ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine peur.

« Il devrait se mettre en marche rapidement »

« Ces ascenseurs ne sont-ils pas électrique ? » demanda Brennan « Et s'il s'écrasait sur le sol ? » Elle s'agrippa encore plus fort au bras de Booth.

« Bones, si vous continuez d'agripper mon bras aussi fort, vous allez me l'arracher. » rigola Booth « Relaxez vous » ajouta-t-il. Alors que Brennan lâchait le bras de Booth, le générateur de secours se mit en marche générant ainsi un minimum de lumière dans l'ascenseur. Booth pouvait maintenant voir le regard emplie de terreur de Brennan.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il

« Rien » répondit elle, se détournant de lui et commençant à marcher de long en large de l'ascenseur. Mais il n'y avait que 5 pas à faire pour aller d'un bout à l'autre.

« On ne dirait pas » Booth s'adossa au mur de l'ascenseur sans la quitter des yeux.

« Disons que je suis un peu claustrophobe, mais c'est rien » expliqua-t-elle ave un haussement d'épaules. Booth reprit son sérieux.

« Un peu comment ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

« Ca va aller Booth » le rassura-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait ses aller retour dans l'ascenseur. Booth nota qu'elle inspirait profondément tout en marchant.

« Est ce que ça vous aide ? » demanda-t-il

« Pour le moment. Vous savez ce qui aiderait vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant « Me sortir de cette ascenseur »

Eh bien, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça va arrivait avant un moment alors continuez juste à faire ce que vous faites » Booth recula pour la laisser faire ses aller retour dans l'ascenseur. « Je vais appeler la réception pour voir ce qui se passe »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Booth raccrochait le téléphone.

« Alors ? » interrogea Brennan.

« Tout l'immeuble a été coupé » annonça-t-il « un problème dans les circuits électriques ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Brennan s'arrêta de marcher.

« Nous allons être coincés ici un moment » soupira Booth « désolé »

« Ca va » tout est sous contrôle » mentit elle en se forçant à sourire. En réalité, rien n'était sous contrôle. Son cœur battait la chamade, respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile et sa tête lui disait qu'elle allait mourir dans cette petit boite.

« rien que je ne puisse faire ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Non » elle recommença à marcher

Deux heures passèrent et Booth nota que Brennan était de plus en plus agitée. Assis par terre pendant la dernières heures, il se leva et s'avança vers Brennnan.

« Bones, il faut vous calmer » Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« me calmer » rigola-t-elle. « Nous sommes pris au piège dans cette petit boite et suspendus à 6 étages de haut » « Il fait tellement chaud ici » Elle retira sa veste et la jeta sur le sol. « Vous n'avez pas chaud ? »demanda-t-elle à Booth

« Bones regardez moi » Il retira une de ses mains de son épaule et la plaça dans le creux de son cou « Nous serons bientôt sortis de là, ok ? Jusque là tout ira bien. Vous n'êtes pas prise au piège. » essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

« Si Booth, nous sommes pris au piège » répliqua-t-elle « Pris au piège dans cette minuscule boite » Elle s'écarta de lui et s'éloigna. « Mon dieu les murs sont si prés » Sa respiration s'emballa et Booth réalisa qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour la calmer. Il retira sa veste et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Puis regardant Brennan, il s'avança vers elle. Il la plaqua contre le mur, et posa ses mains de chaque coté d'elle sur le mur pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Avant qu'elle est pu dire ou faire quoique se soit, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Brennan stupéfaite par l'action de Booth, resta juste là, debout, le laissant l'embrasser pendant de longues 30 secondes. Quand il s'écarta, un sourire éclairait son visage.

« Ca vous à fait arrêter de penser où vous étiez n'est ce pas ? » lui sourit-il malicieusement. Brennan acquiesça.

« Je recommence à y penser » lui dit-elle « Peut être que vous pourriez me distraire un peu plus »


End file.
